Pail containers are often used to hold a variety of fluids and flowable materials such as, for example, paint, water, oil, and the like. Pail containers are available in wide array of sizes and shapes to meet various industrial needs. One issue with such container is that it is often difficult to hold and use the container simultaneously with ease. Pail containers typically include a handle or strap which requires two hands to use and can impact the container's use when used for, e.g., painting.
Accordingly, there exists an unfulfilled need for a pail container with an improved usability that can be used to apply, e.g., a paint, in an efficient manner with an improved control and handle.